


Aquacage Blues

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes care of Jared after the incident in the water tank (episode 201).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquacage Blues

Peter stroked his fingers through Jared's hair again, brushing the water out. Jared was still shivering hard. Peter pulled the blanket tighter around him with one arm, while his other hand stroked up and down Jared's back, trying to rub in warmth through the soaking jacket and shirt. What sort of fucking idiot would lock their best friend in a tank of freezing cold water, just to make a point?

"M'getting you wet," Jared stuttered, breathing hard against Peter's chest. And he was, Peter felt it through his shirt, Jared's arms wrapped around him, inside his jacket, freezing against his back.

"S'okay, buddy." Peter rested his hand at the back of Jared's neck, reassuring himself he was still in one piece. Albeit a shivering piece, with no colour in his skin at all. The sun coming through the window was helping a little but Jared was cold to the bone. 

Peter looked around the courtroom. The jury had been taken away and the room cleared while the water and glass was cleaned up. Jared wasn't bleeding, he swore he wasn't hurt, and Peter couldn't see any sign of it. He was bruised, but not cut. Peter knew it could have been much worse, he hugged Jared a little tighter.

One of the clerks was coming over with another blanket and a hand towel that wasn't going to help at all. Peter took his chance. 

He pushed Jared away softly and Jared looked up at him, drowned and a little betrayed by the removal of body heat. He pulled his jacket tighter and frowned with a pout as though he'd never even needed Peter anyway. 

"I need to talk to the judge for a second."

Jared continued to frown but nodded, teeth chattering. Peter waited for the clerk to get there and handed Jared to her, not trusting him to stay on his feet alone. Then he hurried over to the where the judge was watching the clean up. 

"Mr Bash." He did not seem desperately happy to see him.

"That was close huh, with the gun, and the water, and everything?"

"Indeed."

"We should be able to wrap up the case today and be out of your hair."

"Good."

"Only, er, my partner," he gestured towards Jared, who was shivering and not even trying to smile at the pretty clerk who was patting him with a towel, "should have a shower first, to warm him up. Otherwise he'll need medical attention I would think, and of course the court did sit by while he spent several minutes in very cold water because they couldn't provide warm - the shock of being shot at probably didn't help with that either - so I suppose we should get a full medical in case there are complications later, you know, in case we need evidence of anything, and we wouldn't be able to carry on the case without him, so we'd have to take up more of your time and -"

"Mr Bash. Yes, I take your point. He can use the shower in my chambers. But that's the last we'll hear about this court holding any of the liability for this stunt of yours." 

"Yes, your honor, thank you."

Peter took the proffered key with a broad smile, and hurried back to Jared.

"S'cold, Peter."

"Uh huh, I know." Peter shooed the clerk away, frowning. He took the towel and wrapped it around Jared's head, ignoring his mumble of protest he rubbed it hard all over his hair and face, getting him dry in two seconds, instead of smiling prettily at him and letting him freeze to death like the girl had been doing.

Then he wrapped the blanket tighter around Jared's shoulders, and started walking him to the judges' chambers. 

"We're going to give you a shower, okay? But then if you need a hospital we can go."

"No, m'okay, strong, constitution of a..." Jared failed at thinking of metaphors and sighed. "Strong."

"Constitution of a strong?" Peter raised his eyebrows, and Jared almost smiled, tried to nod like it was totally valid.

"A shower?" he said a second later, like it had just come to him in a dream.

"Judge Flannigan gave me his key."

"Is he pissed?"

"How could he be pissed at us? It's not our fault they shot at you, it'll be fine."

Peter stopped outside the judge's chambers, had a quick word with another clerk there, and then unlocked the door and hurried Jared into the bathroom at the back. It was small but beautiful, marble with gold fittings. 

He propped Jared against a wall, and got the water running, the steam would warm the small room quickly. He dropped the wet towels and blankets by the door, stripped off Jared's jacket, and added it to the pile. He unbuttoned Jared's shirt as quickly as he could while Jared kept pressing in against him, seeking warmth. Peter stripped the shirt off too, and held Jared at arms length for a moment, checking him for cuts and bruises. He wasn't bleeding, and Peter took a deep breath, felt the familiar relief that came with Jared surviving another idiotic stunt. He pulled him against him for a second, rubbing warmth into his skin. Then he knelt down to deal with the rest of him.

"Peter, people are going to notice."

"Notice?" Peter got Jared's shoes undone and knelt up to start with his belt and pants. Jared ran his fingers through Peter's hair appreciatively.

"If you stay here, in a shower, with me," he said, words still stuttering. But that was a whole sentence, which was progress.

"Sure. They're going to think I'm a good friend who doesn't want you to pass out and kill yourself."

Jared tried that out for size. "Okay," he said, and smiled. 

Peter pulled Jared's pants down and let his hands run up and down Jared's legs, touch more reassuring than mere sight. No bullet holes, no cuts, no blood. But not much blood flow either, he was paler than Peter had ever known him, and still shaky on his feet. Peter stood to walk him carefully backwards so he could sit down on the seat of the loo. He knelt again, pulled off Jared's shoes and socks, and worked him out of his pants.

When he looked back up Jared was frowning at him. "Why are you..." Jared pointed at Peter up and down. 

"What?"

"You have clothes. I don't have clothes."

Peter shook his head. "Because it's you that needs a shower."

"But..." 

"No."

"But we're in the judge's private chambers' private court bathroom."

Peter nodded, pulled him to his feet again. "And you're freezing to death."

"But I promise not to die if you let me fuck you."

Peter laughed, but then he couldn't help but think about it, doing it in the judge's chambers was right up there on their bucket list. He looked at Jared, who was pouting at him beautifully. But he was also bright pink in places he shouldn't be, and his skin was clammy to the touch, and he was still shaking. There were a lot of things Peter wanted to do to Jared right now, but they all involved warm drinks and thick blankets and hot showers. 

"Nope." 

Peter reached into the shower and felt the water, decided it was a little too hot and let Jared cuddle up against him while they waited for it to adjust. 

"You're not even going to come in with me? Warm me up?"

"Dude, we are not going back into that court with everyone knowing we just showered together. No."

Jared frowned, but when Peter decided the water wouldn't scald him, he grudgingly got in on his own. He sighed with relief, standing stock still under the stream of water, letting it engulf him, hand on the wall for balance.

"You feel okay?" Peter asked, "Not dizzy?"

"I'm fine."

Peter watched him for a full three seconds before he realized he was being an idiot. It wasn't just that he'd probably never have another chance at the judge's shower, it was that three feet away and with the shower wall between them was too much for him at the moment. The shot had exploded the tank with a crash, and Jared had screamed, the noise muffled by the water but it had turned Peter's blood to ice. The water and glass was everywhere, Jared had been carried right over to the jury box and Peter had watched him as if it was a dream. He'd felt his throat tighten, his gut twist, and he couldn't move, couldn't think. Until suddenly Jared was sitting up, coughing up a little water, shaking and looking for him. It had probably only been seconds, but it had felt like hours.

Peter slipped quietly out of his clothes and opened the shower door. Jared turned around and grinned widely at him.

"Hello." Jared put his arms around Peter's waist, pulled him into the warmth of the water.

Peter leaned to kiss him, his mouth and then his forehead, holding him tight, taking a minute to repeat to himself that Jared wasn't hurt. 

"He shot at you."

Jared stroked Peter's hair. "Yeah, but I'm fine."

Peter nodded seriously, taking that in. Then he took the soap and started rubbing over Jared's chest, his back and arms, not so much getting him clean as just rubbing him, warming him. He was already a better color, his skin was smooth, warmer, he was fine. He stroked lower, over Jared's ass, let himself enjoy it just a little bit, and ignored Jared moaning against his chest.

"We're really not fucking?"

"No."

"But it's the judge's chambers."

"No."

"Do you want me to beg?" He asked, a perfect balance of innocence and whore.

Peter wanted that a lot, but the words were undercut with a slight shiver still in Jared's voice. "We have to be in court in fifteen minutes."

"You know, I can be quick."

Peter half laughed, but shook his head again. 

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" 

Peter kissed him to shut him up, which Jared fully appreciated. Then he looked into Peter's eyes and Peter forced his eyes to say 'no' as clearly as his voice had. Jared sighed with the pain of rejection, and licked water off Peter's collar bone while Peter made sure warm water had replaced all the cold that had been in Jared's hair. 

There was a knock on the door, and Jared jumped, nearly fell in a scramble to hide somehow in the glass cubicle. Peter only laughed and kept him steady. 

"Ten minutes," the clerk said from behind the door. "I'll leave this here."

"Thanks," Peter called. "Relax, it's locked," he said to Jared, "She was just bringing you new clothes."

Jared moved back against Peter with a smile of relief. 

"You going to be okay for court?" Peter asked, running his hands down Jared's sides. "We can get a continuance if you need it."

"I'm fine. We should do it now, while the jury still remember."

Peter nodded. He let them have another couple of minutes, and let Jared pull him down into another kiss or two, and then he decided Jared was warm enough. They got out, Jared only grumbling a little and without much effort to it. Peter handed him a towel, which he handed right back with a frown. Peter smiled and obediently started to dry him, the towels were big and fluffy, but he rubbed hard at Jared's skin, helping to keep his blood flowing. Jared put up with being buffeted by him for a while then took the towel back with a sharp elbow to Peter's side, and dried himself instead.

Peter got himself dry and dressed quickly. He fetched the clothes from outside the door and passed them to Jared.

The ends of his hair had got caught in the water, he rubbed them as dry as he could, and used the judge's comb to try to make it look presentable again. He was worried that the whole court was going to know he'd had a shower and wonder why.

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Peter."

He turned round and found Jared frowning at the suit carrier he'd just opened. 

"These are not my clothes."

"We were in my car, it's my spare suit."

"I can't wear your clothes."

"They're clean."

"They're gigantic."

"You can roll them up."

He threw Jared the undershirt he's been wearing, it would be another layer to keep him warm. He gave him his socks as well, because there weren't any spares. He'd have to go without shoes.

Jared frowned, and heaved his shoulders sadly. Looked thoughtfully at his own pile of soaked clothes.

"We should have thought this through better," he said, pulling Peter's t-shirt on.

Peter watched him getting dressed, tried not to feel anything Jared would be mad at him for. Jared didn't mind at all that Peter thought he was beautiful or handsome or perfect or any of those things, but Peter knew he wasn't supposed to like that Jared was little. And painfully cute. 

He was though, and Peter couldn't help but love watching him buttoning up a shirt a few sizes too big for him. He looked tinier than ever, had to roll the sleeves over twice to uncover his hands. 

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You're enjoying this."

Peter admitted that and apologized, all with a tilt of his head. He went to help, rolled up the trousers for him, and tied his tie. Jared refused the jacket, but Peter insisted on it for warmth, and when Jared pulled it tight around himself Peter had to bite his lip to stop himself saying something he'd regret. 

"I look like a clown."

"You look perfect. The jury were terrified you were going to die in that tank, they see you like this, all..." Peter waved his hands to explain Jared's state of outstanding beauty. "They won't just side with us, they'll give us anything they can."

"You're using me."

Peter nodded, and stroked Jared's hair a little bit, fluffing it so he looked a bit messier, even cuter. He didn't look ill any more, his cheeks were red from the shower, but he still looked tired. There wasn't a juror alive who wouldn't want to take him home and look after him.

There was another knock at the door. "Gentlemen?"

Peter opened up and smiled at Judge Flannigan. "Your honor."

The judge took a good look around the bathroom, his surprise at finding it still relatively untrashed was quite apparent. 

"We're back in session in two minutes."

"We'll be right there."

The judge looked at Jared then, looked him up and down, and for long enough that Jared started looking at himself too, trying to see what was wrong. 

"You're seriously taking him into court looking like that?" the judge asked Peter, and Peter nodded. "Well, the two of you never did play fair," he said, with an almost grudging admiration.

Peter saw Jared frown, part not understanding, part embarrassment. 

Jared coughed loudly and suddenly, Peter looked at him, wondering if it was something serious, if they ought to take him to a doctor. But he bit back the question, knowing Jared would hate it. Then he smiled because the judge asked it for him.

"You're sure you're feeling better, Mr Franklin?"

"Absolutely. Top of the world."

"Because we can give you an extended recess if you need it, I'm sure we could find you somewhere to lie down, or a hot meal. You're certain you don't need to go to the hospital? Perhaps we should let the first aid team take a look at you at least."

"I'm fine, ready to go," Jared said.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll have Stacey make you a drink, something warm would probably be good for you."

Peter grinned at that, and the judge tore his eyes away from Jared to glare at him for it. He was embarrassed to be caught fussing, and Peter watched him pull himself together. He wanted to tell him not to worry about it, Jared fresh from the shower and dressed like this he was enough to make anyone's mothering instincts come out, no shame in it.

The judge left, muttering something about how this probably constituted jury tampering somehow. 

Peter ignored Jared frowning after him, and neatened his tie. He stroked the back of his neck.

"You sure you're alright?"

Jared glared at him. "Yes. Stop looking at me like that. Why was he...?" Jared waved his hand to indicate the judge's fluster and babbling.

Peter half laughed. "Because he watched you almost drown, and now you look all small. Soft," Peter paused appreciatively, "Really beautiful, Jared." He kissed Jared's forehead while Jared continued to frown at him. "The jury is going to eat out of our hands."

"You want me to do the closing?" Jared asked with a sigh, the lawyer in him prepared to play small and soft if it was going to help their client.

"No, I want you to sit and drink the nice warm cocoa the judge is going to get for you, and look shaken by the whole awful experience. The jury will give their verdict in five minutes flat because they'll know how much I want to take you home and put you to bed."

"Take me to bed," Jared corrected him, and Peter smiled, happy to concede that. 

"Okay. You let me take you into court like this, win our case, and then I'll take you home, take you to bed, and look after you properly."

"You have to _look after me_ look after me, not just make me soup and tell me to go to sleep," Jared said, opening the door. 

"Full service," Peter agreed, his thumb stroking the promise over the back of Jared's neck as they headed back to court.


End file.
